Caged
by CheshirewithaHat
Summary: Cheshire didn't die when his dimension got destroyed, but instead he got taken by Vincent to suffer endless abuse and fear. Will anyone ever find and save him and if someone does, would he be really saved? Warning for rape, blood and thoughts of self harm. Also, I don't own the characters since they belong to Jun-sama.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this time I have something from Pandora Hearts. I'm not sure about the pairing OR the plot and what the fandom may think of this story, but since the moment the idea popped into my head I had to write it so, please, be gentle ne?**

**As you all may know I don't own the characters. I only mess with them in this twisted plot.**

When Oz and the others left Cheshire's world they all believed he was dead and, maybe, that would be the best for him, because he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Though, it seemed like fate decided to be cruel with this little cat. When he was lying in the floor half dead, with the walls of his home crumbling around him, waiting for the end to come, a single figure appeared in front of him. If he had any power left in his body he would try to run as far away from this figure as he could, because the person in front of him was no other than Vincent Nightray. The only person Cheshire hated and was so afraid of at the same time.

"Oh...Look at you Cheshire. You look so pained and...scared. Let me help you."

Cheshire looked at the smirking face in front of him with eyes wide open from fear. He had no idea what this person was planing, but he knew it wasn't good, not for him. Vincent will never do anything good for him. Vincent hated him. His thoughts halted when the others chain, Dormouse, appeared over it's contractor's head. The chain looked like a giant toy-mouse with blue fur and eyes shut. It had a large silver metal key in it's back, exactly like a toy. His long tail curled and decorated with a little pink ribbon. Vincent then placed his hand on top of Cheshire's head, making him flinch and his sight to start get blurry. Soon he was surrounded by an endless darkness.

When Cheshire opened his eye again he felt a sharp pain in all his body and groaned slightly. He carefully stood up and blinked a few times trying to adjust his eye in the darkness of the room he was at. This is when he noticed the golden bars around him and backed toward the other end of the cage, only to find out that the golden chain that was attached to the collar in his neck wasn't allowing him to do so. He was trapped.

"This stupid human keeps Cheshire chained, nyah!" he hissed angrily, his ears flat to his head.

He pasted a fair amount of time tagging at the chain and scratching the bars hoping that he might get free, but his exhausted and injured body wasn't helping him much. His pitiful attempts stopped when the sound of a door opening echoed in the room. Almost instantly a ray of light fell on his face, causing him to tightly close his only red eye. The sound of steps moving toward him made his ears twitch and he frowned.

"Cheshire." Vincent said with this playful yet annoying voice of his, making the cat boy's ears twitch again.

The boy hissed and glared at him, something that made his captor's smirk slightly disappear, but quickly reappear. His blonde locks falling in front of his face hiding his heterochromic eyes and making harder for Cheshire to understand what he was thinking. Suddenly the door of the cage opened and he was dragged out by his collar. Oh how he hated that collar, especially now that it was chocking him, because of the chain that was pulling it back. He coughed and that caused Vincent to stop pulling and stare at the cat's eye, the eye that originally belonged to someone else. His own eyes gleaming with a sadistic shine that made the smaller male to petrify. Vincent then moved his hand and grabbed Cheshire's chin forcing him to look straight at his malicious eyes.

"My my Cheshire. A cat like you should act nicely around it's master." he emphasized the last word, making it sound like an evil spell. The cat boy gulped not knowing what to say or do. This man was making him tremble in fear and he hated that felling. Then, Vincent removed the chain from the collar, giving Cheshire a slight hope that maybe he would let him free. A hope that soon disappeared as soon as he got dragged towards a bed he only then noticed was in the room. When the pair reached their destination Vincent threw Cheshire on the mattress, following right behind and moving so he was now hovering over him. The cat boy started to look around for an escape route, but instead he got another chain attached to his collar. This one binding him to the bed, leaving him completely in the mercy of the other male.

"Let me go, nyah." he said with a trembling yet demanding voice. His legs unconsciously moving up to shield his torso. A hard slap to the cheek, that made his face turn to the side, was the comeback of the other. The pain he felt at that moment not only physical but also mental if the tears he felt running down his face had something to do with it. Slowly he brought his palm in his face to touch the sore spot and turned to glare at his tormentor, a low growl coming from deep inside him.

"It seems you really don't understand your place Cheshire. I knew you were stupid, but I never thought you will be that stupid." the blonde guy said indifferent. That attitude was only driving the cat boy mad. He sure was afraid of the other, but now he was angry to. Maybe that's the reason why he dived forward, his claws ready to tear the other's neck apart. Yet, when he was only a few centimeters away of doing it, the chain that unwillingly held him captive pulled him back and made his head collide with the wall, causing little stars to appear in his view.

"Nyaaah..."he cried and tried to stand up, but a weight in his hands stopped him from doing so. Curiously he looked up and froze when his eye met the sadistic smirk of his human nightmare.

He might be dizzy, but his instincts told him he was not going to like what would happen next and they were right. The next moment he was turned on his stomach and the chain was curled around his hands, effectively keeping him down and preventing him from any way to defend himself. An adjustment on the bed and the noise of steps made it obvious to him the older male had left him alone for the time being, but another sound made his body stiffen. A sharp sound of something crack in the air that was holding a promise of pain and suffer coming toward him. As he heard the steps coming closer to him he started struggle with whatever power was left on him to break free, but a sudden sharp pain in his back made him stop scream until he was out of breath.

"No...please no...nyah..."he cried.

He couldn't see his captor and what he was doing, though he knew deep inside he wouldn't stop even if he begged. The confirmation was another pain in his back, followed by another and another. Not long after his throat was sore from screaming and his voice hoarse. He couldn't feel the whip in his back anymore, since his brain was long lost in the intense feeling of pain. That was the only thing he could feel now and that's why he didn't realize when Vincent stopped beating him and climbed on the bed again. Only when he felt his tight pants being pulled down he seemed to come into his senses and he tried to kick the other and make him stop. He could endure every beating and every other treatment, but not that, not being raped. He didn't want to suffer this. He couldn't.

"No! Not this, nyah!"

A chuckle was the only warning before his pants were being pulled, or better ripped, out. A cold hand slowly snaked its way to the Cheshire's private area, grabbing his dick and starting pump it and squeeze it making it come to life. The cat's reactions and mind was conflicted. On one hand he was having a pleasurable feeling building itself in his stomach that was making him buck into the unwanted hand and, on the other hand, he was hating the whole situation and the pleasure filled moans that were escaping him. He hated them yet he couldn't do anything to stop them and save himself.

When Vincent decided he gave enough attention to the cat he moved his hand away from him and started to remove his own cloak and unbutton his pants. Soon he was positioning himself in front of the other's entrance and without warning he pushed all the way inside the warm cavern. If Cheshire could scream at the moment he would. Instead a silent scream was what he was able to allow himself to do. Vincent gave no time to the boy to adjust before he started slamming mercilessly his cock into the abused body beneath him. His pace quickening with every hoarse moan and pained gasp the other made. After a while he started feeling that knowing warmness in his body, which meant he was closing on his release and, unconsciously, he tightly grabbed the cat tail in front of him as a reliever for his own tension, something that send a shiver run through the spine attached to it. A few thrusts later he planted his seed deep inside Cheshire's body and he pulled out, allowing a few of the thick white liquid to slide down the cat's inner thighs.

Without saying anything he stood up, buttoned up his pants and put on his cloak. Then he unchained the poor thing that was now trembling and, dragging him from the collar, he tossed him back into the cage, not forgetting to attach the chain to his collar. He wouldn't want any surprises like his new pet escaping. After he made sure the chain was well secured he closed the cage's door and turned to leave, giving only a last pleased look over his look to the half naked, trembling, curled boy he was keeping as a pet for his own enjoyment.

**Ok fandom you can hate me now. I know I was mean and sadistic with Chesh, but I swear I did it only because I love him. Don't worry...I promise you I'll give him his happy ending in the end. (I'm good and caring deep inside you know)**


	2. Chapter 2

***hits the big bell that hangs next to her* Hey fellow viewers, gather please, I have a new chapter! Come on friends I have more torture eh I mean love moments for you.*shrugs***

**Um...*looks at angry Vincent behind her* I guess I have to stop talking and let you enjoy the story, but before I do, one more thing. I don't own the characters; they belong to Jun-sama.**

Cheshire wasn't sure how long he was locked in this cage. The darkness in the room made it impossible to say how many days had passed since he had no idea when the sun was in the sky. For him life was an endless night without the stars or the moon to give him hope. His only contact with the outside world was when Echo was bringing him some food that he never touched. He wanted to get out of here and he was willing to do it even if it meant he had to starve himself to death. Yet, it seemed like his nonhuman existence was making it more difficult, since he seemed to only feel slightly weaker and not dead at all.

Those thoughts were flooding his mind every day until sleep was coming for him. A sleep that was looking like a curse, filled with the memories and the pain Vincent brought upon him that day and the silent promise that he'll come back to bring more darkness with him. Cheshire was sure that if he had to get through this another time he will lose his mind. He could already feel himself getting dragged deeper into the darkness with the memories alone. No wonder he was so desperate to escape. So desperate he was thinking of using his own claws to kill himself, a thought that got interrupted by the click of the door. The boy didn't show any interest to the person that entered the room. It was probably Echo with more food for him so why bother? He kept sitting there, his back toward the now open door and his eyes glued to his long sharp claws. Only a swift move and he would get free from this Hell but, was that the only way?

"Well, Cheshire." a calm and dark voice came from behind him. The cat boy immediately turned to look at the male behind him and, when he realized he was not dreaming again, tried to get away from him. Unfortunately, the man was stepping in the chain with his foot, keeping him in place. Cheshire was internally cursing himself, firstly, because he didn't notice that his visitor was Vincent until it was too late and secondly, because he was too weak from the lack of food that, even now he was using all his power to tag at the chain, he couldn't pull it from under Vincent's boot. "I'm learning that you are not eating your food Cheshire. You know that this won't help you escape now, don't you?" the man continued while he bended down to grab the chain in his hand, before he looks Cheshire straight in the eyes. "Hmm...Can it be there's something else you prefer to have down your throat?" The boy was confused. He had no idea as to what this man was talking about, yet the aura of the other betrayed the darkness behind the question.

"W-why are you here a-again?"

The cat tried one last time to free the chain but instead he was dragged forward until the bars of the cage were hurting his body. Then Vincent used his hand to grab Cheshire's chin and force his face upward to look into his eyes and that terrifying smirk of his.

"But to give you what you want of course."

Cheshire had no chance to resist as he came face to face with the man's manhood. When he unzipped his pants the cat had no idea and he didn't care at the moment. His eye kept moving from the man's eyes to his erection, disgust clear in it. He wanted to escape this situation and he wanted it to happen now.

"What is it Cheshire? You don't know what is it? Let me tell you, it's your food. Kinda different than the one Echo used to bring to you."

"Cheshire doesn't want it." he hissed and tried once again to move away.

"It's no important what you want. I'm the Master and you do whatever I want you to do."

With those words Vincent forced his erection into the poor cat boy's mouth, making him choke on it, not that he minded. He was only seeing the boy as a toy. A toy that he could use all he wanted for his own pleasure until it breaks and then he'll just toss it away. Yet he had to admit that he liked this new toy of his better. Cheshire was stubborn enough to resist him, even if it meant he would be punished later. He had no idea if he was doing it because he couldn't understand his position or for another reason, but he loved the challenge. It meant more fun for him.

Moving his hand from the chain to get a better and stronger grip at Cheshire's hair he kept his head in place, while he moved his hips in a quick rhythm, causing his long dick to appear and disappear inside the cat's mouth. Said cat was chocking and tears were running down his face coming from his only eye. He was desperately trying to free himself, yet he could not and that knowledge made something inside him break. He never felt that way before. Of course he had those dark feelings and stuff, but never before had he felt so desperate. It was like something was slowly dying inside of him and it only got worse when Vincent released his seed inside his mouth and he was forced to swallow.

When he was done, the blond haired man pulled the other's head away from him, making some of his cum spill down his chin, and he looked into his face. Oh how he loved the way that face was stained with tears and his own seed. It made him all aroused again and he was glad about it. As it seemed today he would just get more fun than usual. With this thought in his head he got the boy out of the cage and dragged him to the same bed as the last time, only this time he added some things to make it more interesting and easy for him.

Once Cheshire was thrown in the mattress on his back Vincent used some handcuffs to bind his hands to the bars in the edge of the bed, exposing him and keeping him completely in his mercy. He could tell from the way his eye was wide that he was afraid of what he was planning to do.

"Oh don't worry Cheshire, I'm not gonna hurt you...much." he smiled that angelic smile of his.

"No! Liar! You are lying! You're gonna hurt Cheshire! You always do! You hate Cheshire and Cheshire hates you!"

It took a moment for Vincent to realize what just happened and when he did, he couldn't hold his laughter. So his pet had still some fire left in him. Well, he was going to eliminate it soon enough and leave only despair inside the boy; despair and darkness. He had almost accomplished it and he knew it, but he also knew that Cheshire was thinking of killing himself to escape all this and that, even now, he was hoping of doing so and he couldn't allow it. He had to eliminate even the last hope, to make the cat realize he had no way to go away. Then breaking him would be as easy as cutting a doll with a scissor. The thought of scissors gave him a wonderful idea. He left the bed for a while only to return after a while with a silver scissor in his hand. He repeatedly opened and closed it to get Cheshire's attention away from his bindings. When the boy looked at the glistering object, fear was the only feeling painted in his face and it was only natural considering this was the weapon that took his eyes and his life away in his previous life.

"W-what are you planning to do with this?" he asked without taking his eyes away from it.

"Nothing bad, I guess. You'll probably like it too Cheshire…".

He said the last part teasingly while he started to cut the boy's blouse, exposing the pale skin underneath. After he was done with that he glanced up to see that Cheshire was carefully watching his every move like he was really trying to understand what he was planning. Smiling a little he opened the scissor and slowly brought one edge to the flat stomach in front of him, piercing the skin and making the crimson blood come out of the cut. The scream Cheshire left was like music to his ears with all the pain it was hiding. Without allowing the boy to relax he started draw lines on the otherwise spotless skin and soon all he could see was a sea of blood. In the meanwhile the agonizing screams of the boy were feeling the room and Vincent was glad he was alone at the mansion, because he was sure those screams could be heard in every corridor and every room. Only Echo was there, but she already knew about what was happening and she didn't seem to care.

After some more painful and agonizing moments, Vincent stopped and stood to admire his masterpiece. On the other's stomach and between the crimson of the blood there were letters drawn so deep that even if they would heal they would definitely leave scars. The word they created was nothing but his name, Vincent.

"Now Cheshire, you are marked with my name and that shows that you belong to me. You're my pet to do as I please and you are not allowed to complain."

Cheshire was not able to talk anymore and respond to this statement. His throat was so damaged from the loud screams he could not make any sound come out of his mouth. He could only cry and this is what he did. He could feel the tears staining his face and blurring his sight so much, that he could barely see what was happening. Everything he could see were mixed colors without a specific shape and maybe that was for the best, since he wouldn't be able to see what else Vincent was doing to him. Not that this would prevent him from feeling it and the proof to that was the sudden pain in his rear. The memories he had from the last time helped him understand he was getting raped again, only this time he felt different. This time there was no sign of pleasure, since the pain of the cuts was filling his mind, leaving no room for any other emotion and the adding pain of his insides being torn by the person he was hating the most in his life was only making it worse. He was sure that he would lose his mind if he didn't know that. When Vincent was done with him and he was thrown back into that cage, he would take his own life away and be free again. As if Vincent had just read his thoughts, he chuckled causing Cheshire's head turn toward him.

"You won't be able to do that, you know. I won't let you escape so easily. I'll just let you here, tied in this bed until I need you again. And I know a way to make thing even more interesting..."

Those words were enough to completely crush the cat's hopes. Even in this abyss of pain he was at the moment, he could realize he was doomed to be forever at the mercy of this man. The only man he would never be able to defeat even if he was asked to by this girl; the girl whose name he could not remember no matter how hard as he tried. He could barely remember how she looked or how he knew her, yet he tried. He tried so hard to remember knowing she was someone important to him, but he just couldn't.

After a while the only thing he could remember was his name and the only thing he knew was pain; unbearable and unending pain. There was nothing else he could feel. He barely felt it when Vincent released deep into his body and when he pulled his now limb member out of him or when he used the scissor one more time to reopen the cuts that had healed, making sure this time they would take more time to do so. He didn't even notice when Vincent fixed his clothes and left the room leaving him there, bound and covered in his own blood in the bed as he promised. The only and last thing Cheshire noticed was the darkness slowly coming toward him to engulf him, bringing fear and despair to accompany the already existing pain.

**Ok, I'm starting to believe that I was really really mean with Cheshire in this chapter and I'm having second thoughts about the good heart people say I have. Well, I guess those people have no idea about this account and even if they do they probably don't know it's me that creates those awesomely beautiful um...I mean sadistically corrupted pieces of art um sorry...I wanted to say nightmares in words.**

**I also have a feeling that I got them a little OOC, especially Vincent, but I'm not sure...Anyone good enough to help a writer in distress? If yes, please review dear person I may or may not know. I'll wait for you so don't make me wait long. I'll get lonely and then I'll officially be a lone wolf. **

**I can also accept flames. I need them to get warm. Even if it is spring, this cold still stays here just to annoy the Hell out of me. I think it really asks for war here...Hmm...I'll consider it and announce my decision to it tomorrow.**

**It seems like I overdid it with my rant this time so I'll end this with this. Please lasses and lads review and I'll give you the sweets I stole from Break earlier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my darlings. After so long I finally wrote another chapter, since someone thought it was a good idea to pay a visit and give me the inspiration I needed. *glares at that specific someone***

**Before I move to the story, I want to thank the people who read it and reviewed and were very patiently awaiting for me to continue it. Thanks a lot guys. Also I don't own the characters.**

Break was waiting for a while hidden outside of the Nightray's mansion for Vincent to leave, so he could break in(A/N: pun intended). He really hated doing that, but it was his only choice. He knew this mouse was hiding something important and he had to know what it was. He and Sharon tried to send Eques to follow him and find out, but Vincent noticed far too early and they had to retreat for a long time until he dropped his guard again and give them a chance to try again. Not that now he had, but he couldn't wait anymore and so he decided to take the matter in his hands and so here he was, waiting for just the right moment. He was sure Sharon would kill him if she knew what he was planning to do and maybe this is the reason why he left the Reinsworth's mansion in secret. Yet he was sure his Lady's chain was at his shadow already and she knew well enough what he was doing. He smiled at the thought of Sharon waiting for him back at home red from anger and paperfans in hand, but the sudden sound of the door of the mansion opening made him pay attention to what was taking place in front of it where a blond man, or so he thought, was standing. Soon after a carriage came and the man climbed up to go to Abyss knows where.

When Break was sure the carriage was far away enough, he came out of his hiding place and he moved around the house so he could find a possible entrance. The solution came in the form of an open window at the back of the house. Without a second thought he entered the house and found himself in a small room with nothing interesting inside it, so he opened the door that, as it seemed, led to a small hall. In his front was another door and another one was at the end of the corridor. His instinct told him to move to the one at the end of the corridor and so he did. He slowly opened it only to find himself in a completely dark and silent room. How strange it was to him for a room to be that dark. It was as if someone was trying to hide something in it. It was also making it impossible for him to see. His eyesight was nothing near good and it was only getting worse by the day, making it difficult for him to see even in broad daylight let alone in this room. With careful and steady steps he moved towards where he guessed the window was and he sighed when his fingers touched the soft fabric of the curtains. With a swift motion he pushed them to the side, allowing the bright light of the day to enter the room, before he turned around and stared at the bed, where he could tell someone was lying. He carefully moved closer to check and the sight made him gasp.

"I knew Vincent was hiding someone since I sensed a presence when I came here last time to save Sharon, but I never expected to find you." he said to the boy on the bed, but he was sure he couldn't hear him. "Let alone in this condition." he added as soon as he saw how bad the other looked.

From a quick inspection he could tell the boy has been tortured and raped, if the torn pants and the dried blood and semen in his thighs had something to say about it, but the worst in his opinion was what was in his abdomen under a layer of dried blood. Seven letters carved into the pale and otherwise spotless skin. Seven letters that to him were only a name, but to that boy they would be a constant reminder of what happened. He felt sick at the thought and turned his face to the side so he wouldn't be able to see that name and lose it in his anger for that man, that _monster. _Oh how he wanted to help that boy, even if he had no reason to. Wasn't he supposed to hate him or something? Then why was he thinking how to save him when he could just leave him here to die? Wasn't this always his plan, to kill the creature that had his stolen eye? Yes, but then, why was he using his own sword to break the chains that were tying him to the bed? Why was he doing it? He had no idea what was driving him to cover the other with the silky covers of the bed and get him in his arms, holding him close to his body, as if his warmth would help him.

"My poor Cheshire..." he said, turning around to see what could only be Echo blocking the door. Intentionally his arms tightened their hold around the abused boy as he fixed his only eye to her. She was only looking at him with those emotionless eyes of her.

"Will you be so good dear as to let me go?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"You can go, but he has to stay."

"I'm afraid my beliefs will not allow me to do so."

"Master Vinsent ordered me to not let you take him."

"So he knew I was going to come? This mouse is more clever than what I thought...Still, I'm not gonna leave him back. If I do your Master will only hurt him more and I'm sure the damage he already done is crucial. You can attack me if you wish so, but it won't be enough. When I want to protect someone there's nothing you can do to stop me."

The words that left his mouth shocked even him, yet they were true. Even if it sounded so wrong for him, he really wanted to protect the creature in his arms. He couldn't explain what was causing this, but he just knew he meant what he said. He smiled a little and looked down at the face that was barely visible because of the fabric.

"I see."

He looked up at to see the back of a retreating Echo.

"Feel free to leave. I will tell Master Vincent I was not able to stop you." she said and disappeared.

Break couldn't help but grin at that. He knew he could relay on Echo sometimes. Even if she was so devoted to Vincent she was still able to find a way and help if she thought something he did was not right.

"Ha...Now Cheshire let's get you somewhere safe."

And with that he left for the place where he knew a carriage was waiting for him to take him back to the Reinsworth mansion.

The way back home was short and seemed shorter now that he was so engulfed in thoughts. He was staring at the lump in his arms and he was thinking of how he would explain to Sharon the reasons why he brought Cheshire with him. He couldn't understand the action himself so how could he explain it to someone else?

Before he had the answer to this extremely difficult question the carriage came to a halt.

"I guess no excuses for me today." he sighed before he climbed down the vehicle and moved to enter the beautiful mansion. Once he did he came face to face with an unfortunately expected view of an angry Sharon armored with huge paperfans.

"XERXES! How dare you go to the Nightray's mansion ALONE? What if you got in trouble?" she screamed ready to beat him with her 'weapons', but she stopped when she noticed that he was holding something tightly in his chest. Something big by the looks of it and, why was it covered with silk sheets?

Confused she looked up at Break, her eyes demanding explanations. Break pretended not to notice and he tried to get passed her, but it seemed today was not his lucky day, because Sharon just huffed and forcefully tagged at the sheet thus uncovering the body her servant was carrying. Her eyes widened slowly to an inhuman extent when she saw the blood and cuts and...Her eyes glued to the carved name in the boy's body exactly like Break's earlier that day. She could feel the tears slowly forming in the sides of her eyes. How could that _human_ do this to a poor boy. No matter what he had done, Cheshire did not deserve this and seeing him like this was making her so angry. Vincent was going to pay. First he abducts her and almost kills her and then he does that? And who knows what would happen had Break not sensed that something was off. Her teary yet angry eyes locked themselves with the white haired man's.

"What are we going to do Break? What will happen to him now?"

"I'm not sure myself. He didn't move once since I found him and that makes me think he might be on a coma. From what I can tell that monster raped him and beat him pretty hard. It wouldn't be surprising for his brain to just shut itself. I can also tell he hadn't eaten for days."

"Poor thing..." Sharon said petting the surprisingly soft hair and the cat ears. "So, I guess we'll keep him here?"

"I was hoping on that. Let's move him to a room, preferably one next to mine so I can easily take care of him and also make sure no one tries to take him."

Sharon gave more attention to the way Break moved Cheshire closer to himself as if to protect him and to the way his face darkened instead of what he said. A strange thought came to her mind and she swore that if the situation was any different she would laugh. Now she just shook her head and motioned for the man to follow her.

"I'll show you a room right next to yours. You'll put him there, clean him and treat him while I'll go inform Grandmother that we'll have a new member in the family and that it's better for it to stay between the three of us."

"Yes my Lady."

He couldn't hold a smile from appearing on his face. His little Sharon was growing up to be such a fine woman. Well, not exactly growing considering her body was staying the same. Yet he could tell she was becoming more mature and it was showing now that they were facing a terrible situation.

Soon they were in front of the room and he made to open the door when he felt a soft hand in his shoulder. Curiously he turned to look at two very serious pink eyes.

"Do your best Break to bring him back...if you know what's best for you." she said and continued toward the back of the house, leaving him thinking about what could that all possibly mean. Was that a threat? No. He could tell when she's threatening someone by her aura and that definitely was not a threatening one which was what confusing him more. Well, he would think about it later, since now he had more important things to take care of, like this boy he was still holding tightly in his chest. Shaking his head he moved into the room, closing the door and then walked to the bed where he carefully positioned the abused body before he left for a while.

When he returned he was carrying a big bowl filled with water and a white towel. He placed the bowl in the nightstand next to the bed together with the towel and started removing the torn clothes off the boy. He was surprised when he saw that the black-reddish cloak with the large bells was untouched, but he folded it and put it on a chair anyway. Then he continued undressing the other and while doing so, he couldn't but notice how beautiful his body is. Pale skin covering the thin yet muscled body, and so soft to the touch. If only there were not those awful scars marking him with the name of another man...It was making him feel angry and something else. An emotion he had long to feel, jealousy. Why was he jealous of this? Why was he even bothered by it? What was wrong with him today? Maybe he needed to take his mind off it and think of something else instead. This is when his eyes fell to the chains that were still around the other's wrists. That would take a while, but he had to remove them and so he did.

After he was sure there was nothing else on the boy's body he took the towel and placed it in the water for a while. Then he started clean Cheshire slowly and carefully, with soft moves so he won't cause more damage. Soon he was done with the front and he had to turn the boy around and when he did he gasped once again. Long cuts were decorating the thin back. Long cuts that could only be made by a whip. He carefully cleaned them too, but unlike the other cuts these were infected, since sticky liquid was oozing from them. Cursing, Break stood up and left again only to return with bandages and a cream he was using in the rare occasions one of his woulds was infected. With the tips of his fingers he started covering all the cuts with cream and then he bandaged them beautifully.

"Guess I'm done." he said smiling while covering Cheshire with the clean sheets of his new bed.

His eye falling to the pale face of the boy. He was so calm that he looked like he was sleeping. His cute mouth slightly open and so inviting for him to...No! He couldn't think like that, he just couldn't.

"I guess I'm just tired. All those things that happened were too much for just one day. I'll better go find Sharon and get her to drink some tea with me. Maybe relaxing is what I need right now. Maybe..."

With those words he left the room and it's new occupant in the company of the moon that was glowing through the open window.

**Wow that was just LONG! I had no idea I was capable of writing so much...Never mind this is NOT our subject here now is it? I think I did good here. I mean, I wasn't mean with Cheshire like before. Look, I even made Break save him *smiles* See see? Tobi is a good boy. Wait, woa wrong series. Brain! Get yourself in line!**

**I guess I overdid it today to make you happy readers. You better appreciate it and leave poor me a review. I'm waiting~**

**But for now a lot of kisses darlins. I'll be back with a new chapter soon I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear amores. Guess who's back. Correct, me. Of course I'm not alone *drags new chapter with her***

**Today I won't talk a lot due to great pressure from Sharon-chan. She wants the chapter as soon as possible so I'm only gonna say I don't own the characters. Enjoy.**

A month passed since Break saved Cheshire from Vincent. All that time he was taking care of him. He was cleaning him, was treating the wounds until they were nothing but thin scars and he was even making sure he was getting water mixed with sugar every day. Sometimes he was catching himself sitting in the room for hours, even when there was no reason and that was confusing him. He could swear he was feeling something strange when he was near the chain and maybe this is why he wasn't trying to convince himself to leave. He even started sewing when he was there. Sometimes Sharon would sit with him and keep him company. Today was one of those times. She was sitting on a chair at the other side of the bed, looking at the almost finished piece of clothing in his hands with a small smile on her face.

"You're making this for him right?"

He raised his eye in the question and locked it with the smiling ones of his Lady.

"What would make you think that my dear?"

"They look exactly like his old clothes Break."

He looked down at the blouse he was currently working on.

"I guess you're right." he sighed. "But he will need something to wear when he'll wake up anyway."

She just laughed at that and then looked at him, her eyes were hiding an unusual shine.

"You have feelings for him dear Break, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about." he answered, his eyes quickly returning to his work.

"Oh I think you do Break. You're always sitting in this room, even when there's no particular reason for you to and I have noticed how you look at him sometimes. It's a Lady's duty to notice things like these you know."

He sighed once more. It seems like he couldn't hide himself anymore, especially not from her. Slowly he placed the now finished piece of clothing on the chair together with the others and then turned to her with a serious face.

"Well, the truth is I get those strange emotions every time I'm with him and every time I look at him, but I don't know how to explain them. I only know that I had them since the day I found him, and maybe this is why I brought him here in the first place, yet I'm not sure if what I describe right now is what you think."

"You're in love Break." was the calm response from the girl in the other side of the room.

"Love?"

"Yes. What you just described is called love. These feelings you say you get when you're with him can be described with this small and simple word." she said looking out the window to the trees that were dancing with the breeze before she turned to look at him again. "You know, I noticed from the very beginning, the way you were holding him tightly to yourself, the way your face was darkening every time you were looking at his scars and how you were glaring at his name like it was in your body...You were looking so brokenhearted even when you were taking just a glimpse of it. It looked like you were jealous of Vincent for marking him and that was what ensured me about your feelings. You love Cheshire, Break, and I believe you did even before you find him. I think you always did, but you only noticed after your trip to his dimension, when you thought you killed him. I could tell you were not yourself after that. You looked sadder and you were more grumpy and mean to everyone. Then one day you come home with him and you suddenly are your old self again. Do you understand what I mean?"

The silence that followed this little speech lasted for a long time so Break could process the information. When he did he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm afraid what you said is nothing but truth. I just couldn't accept it earlier. Now I know that what drove me to cut those chains that day was nothing more than my feelings, and I also know why it hurt so much to see him like this. He really has to wake up soon..."

As if hearing this the boy stirred and slowly opened his eye, blinking so he could get used to the light. Once he did he looked curiously around the unknown and, most of all, bright room and then his eye fell to the face of the white haired man that he was not recognizing, yet his instinct told him to move away from him and so he did. Scared he brought his legs to his chest and backed as far away as he could from him, dragging at the same time the red cover, not caring his claws were destroying it, with him so he could hide under it when his back touched the wall.

"Oh look what you did now Break, you scared him."

He heard a young female voice saying annoyed.

"But I didn't even do anything..."

A male voice, that probably belonged to the man, answered and...was it hurt in his voice? A small sigh followed and then a slight movement to the bed, meaning that someone sat on it. From under the thin sheet he could see the shadow of a hand reaching and slowly touching the red fabric, causing him to hold into it tighter. Though the hand made no other move. It just stayed there.

"Cheshire."

Cheshire? That was his name. Why was this girl knowing his name?

"Cheshire."

The girl said again and the sound made his ears twitch. He remembered another voice calling his name, but that one wasn't like this. That one was cruel and dark, while this one was soft and caring, yet he wasn't feeling safe. He woke up in a room he didn't know and saw people he didn't know and on top of all he was naked. Why was he naked? He used to wear clothes, so where were they?

"Please Cheshire, let me see your face. I swear I'm not gonna hurt you and I won't let anyone hurt you, I give you my word on that."

The voice once again reached his ears and he couldn't but feel trust toward it's owner. He slowly unclenched his wrists, allowing that way the other hand to pull the sheet just enough to reveal his face. When it did he came face to face with a smiling girl with bright pink eyes and caramel brown hair that were framing her face. She looked at him for a while and then she moved her eyes to the other occupant of the room, the white haired man.

"See Break, it wasn't so difficult. You just have to go slow and make him understand you don't want to harm him."

"I see my Lady."

The other's voice was something that made him turn his attention to him and this is when he noticed his eye. It was red and it looked a lot like his own. That intrigued him and made him slightly uneasy, especially when the other seemed to study him.

"I bet you want to put on some clothes." the man said after a few moments and moved toward a chair with folded clothes on it. He took them and carefully offered them to him. Cheshire opened his hands to take them and he spend a little time to examine the garments. He soon found out they were looking like his usual ones and that was strange because he could swear that his clothes were destroyed so much, that there was no way for them to be repaired.

"Do you like the clothes Cheshire? Break made them to look exactly like your old ones that were destroyed." the girl said smiling.

"Sharon!" the man that Cheshire came to recognize as Break shouted while a faint blush was shading his features. "There was no need for you to say that..." he added pouting and looking away.

"Oh but why? It's a good thing you did for him and after all he had the right to know who was the one thinking about him and his needs all this time." Sharon said with a kinda creepy smile on her face, causing Break to awkwardly bring out a metal box and get a caramel out of it to eat. He wasn't looking neither to the girl nor to him.

"T-thank you..." Cheshire heard himself whisper. The other two immediately turned to him and he looked down at the pile of clothes in his arms, his face red with embarrassment.

"It's nothing."

"Well, Break, Cheshire, I have to go to inform Grandma that out little guest is finally awake." Sharon announced and walked to the door, but before she close it behind her she fixed her gaze at Break.

"And Break...take care."

For a strange reason this last sentence said shivers down his spine, something that made Cheshire uncomfortable.

"I really don't know why that was necessary. It's not like I wasn't taking care of him for a whole month. What was she thinking? That once he woke up I was going to stop caring for him. No. Just no."

"Um...Break, were you the one that took care of Cheshire?"

The man seemed to not expect the question by the way he looked at him.

"Yes."

"Then Cheshire thanks you again. You were good to Cheshire, even when you didn't know him."

The look on the other's face could only be described as hurt and he had no idea why. Was it something he said?

"I-is everything alright?"

"Huh? Yes. Um...Cheshire, do you need any help with those clothes? I can help you if you do."

Cheshire took a little time to think of it. He was sure that those claws of his would not make it easy for him to dress himself. In the end it seemed he would have to use some help.

"I think that it's unavoidable."

Break just smiled and he walked toward the bed. When he reached his destination he took the clothes and motioned for the boy to stand up.

"I'll put on your pants first. I promise that I won't peek so don't worry." he smiled.

He then grabbed the black tight pants and put them in front of Cheshire so he could wear them. As he promised he didn't peek, but even if he did Cheshire wouldn't notice, because he himself was looking elsewhere due to his embarrassment. Soon the pants were at their place, fastened and tidied.

"Now for the blouse."

Cheshire nodded and he waited for Break to find it in the pile. When he did, Break looked at him with a victory smile that made Cheshire look down and this is when he froze. His eye widened in terror and he paled.

"Cheshire?"

He heard someone calling him worriedly.

'Cheshire~'

He heard someone calling him from the back of his mind.

"No."

He heard himself answering.

'Cheshire~'

The voice repeated. This time pain and darkness came with it and engulfed him. Soon he was hearing the sound of a whip cracking in the air, the sound of chains creaking and a laugh. An evil and dark but playful laugh and soon after that his own screams. Screams full of pain and agony were echoing around him. Why? Why did he have to remember this? Why? The torture, the pain, the...the moment when he was forcefully robbed of his innocence. And all those memories coated with the smell of the blood and the sound of his screams mixed with that laugh...His laugh...Vincent's laugh...No. No! He had to stop that. He had to get out of here, of this Hell, but how? How would he find an exit from this darkness? Suddenly, a new sound came to his ears. A new and different sound. 'Cheshire! Cheshire!'. That was his name. Someone was calling his name and he sounded worried. He was worried. Someone was worried for him. He had to wake up. He had to return to that someone. Soon he felt everything around him shaking and the voice going louder and louder. Then, everything disappeared. There was no darkness anymore, but light. No smell of blood, but smell of sweets and warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw Break. He had his arms around his shaking lithe frame and he was holding him tightly and whispering calming things to him. He slowly moved his shaking hands and hugged the man back, dragging him closer, clinging to him like he was the last thing that was holding him to this world.

"B-Break..." he shuttered.

"Cheshire!" the man exclaimed. "You scared me. I thought you were gonna fall asleep again and I lost it. I was calling for you and you weren't answering and then you fell on your knees screaming and I panicked and I..." he paused, not able to continue.

"I-it's ok. Cheshire just remembered. Cheshire saw the scars and he remembered this man and what he did to Cheshire. He hurt Cheshire. He made Cheshire cry and scream. Cheshire was scared, so scared." he said. He could feel tears running down his face. The memories making his scars to atch. A reminder that what he saw was real. "Cheshire doesn't want to remember." he sobbed into the other's shoulder.

Suddenly soft hands where moving at his back, rubbing.

"Shush...You're alright now. You got me here to take care of you and protect you. As long as you're with me, no one's going to hurt you. I promise that to my life."

Cheshire calmed down immediately when he heard those words. He had no idea why, but this man he only knew for a while was causing him a feeling of safety. He then realized it was because he trusted that man and that trust was enough to make him nuzzle his head in the other's shoulder. This is when he felt a hand from his back move into his head where it started brushing his dark messy hair and touch his ears, causing him to purr loudly and meow in return, something that caused Break to laugh.

"Now that you're calm again let's finish dressing you up and go to the balcony. I'm sure you'll enjoy sometime out in the sun and maybe something sweet to eat."

Cheshire was only able to nod as he allowed the other to sit him in the bed and put the rest of his clothes on. When the cloak was in his shoulders, meaning he was fully dressed he jumped into Break's arms and once again nuzzled him.

"Let's go out, nyah~" he mewled and purred, while the other carried him out of the room.

**Hm...I have mixed feelings about this chapter. I'm not sure if it's as good as I wanted it to be or better, but I think this is something you'll have to decide on yourselves, ne?**

**Also, I know Cheshire and Break are OOC but it was not able for this plot to have them IC. Please I'm asking for your understanding in this one.**

**I also know that this chapter is lost in the sea of emotions since it goes from one emotion to the other as if it is a boat without destination that just allows the waves to toss it around as they please. Ok, how did I get from this story to another one now? Hm...Maybe my lack of sleep is kicking. Yet I don't want to go so early. *looks at the time and sees it's past midnight* Ok I guess it's NOT as early as I expected.**

**Never mind, before I go, I want to ask you to write me reviews ok? I love reading reviews with Cheshire and Break and I also need ideas for the next chapter. You see, we managed to get stuck.**

**Anyway, kisses for now dearz.**


	5. Chapter 5

***makes an interesting appearance by coming out from the flames in the middle of the room* Hello friends! I'm here to continue the story you all love and wait for. *looks at your curious faces* what is it? Oh you're wondering about the fire...Well...*scratches her head awkwardly* I was a little stuck and out of ideas so I had to ask for help from Lucifer and I just returned from Hell...**

**Anyway, this is NOT our problem now. You are here for the story not my rants so go on and read. There is a surprise awaiting for you there. *evil grin***

**Also, I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

It was a warm and sunny day and Sharon decided to go sit outside for her evening tea. She informed her Grandmother that Cheshire was awake and she was now waiting for Break to come and keep her company. Secretly she hoped he would bring Chesh with him so she can tease him more and, fortunately, she got her wish granted. From the open doors leading to the open space she was sitting came no other than Break with a cat boy purring and nuzzling in his arms. She instantly flashed a grin at him. Oh she was sure to have fun today and Break seemed to know what she was planning, because as soon as he placed a now obviously annoyed Cheshire Cat in a chair he turned to her with a warning look.

"Oh Break you are so cute, do you know that?" she smiled innocently.

"I'm afraid you're confusing me with someone else, Lady Sharon." Break answered and then turned to serve some tea and sweets to both the others and himself. To Cheshire he gave more sweets and, to Sharon's surprise, even his favorite one. After he was sure everything was perfect he himself sat down to enjoy the calm and peaceful evening, but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy with Cheshire so close to him. His eye was straying to look at the other almost every minute and sometimes he caught himself staring at him, but how couldn't he? The boy was looking curiously at the colorful sweets and the tea in front of him. Sometimes he would sniff them or poke them, but he would always end up looking at them.

"Cheshire, they are sweets, you can eat them."

The cat looked at the other man, his head tilting to the side and mewled questioningly.

"Break, why don't you show Cheshire, or better, help him eat." a soft female voice came from the other side of the table.

Break took a few moments to glare at the girl and then moved himself closer to Cheshire and took some of the chocolate in a spoon, slowly moving it towards the other's mouth.

"Now, Cheshire, open your mouth, please."

The cat obediently did so and soon he was widening his eyes. That thing was delicious. Without hesitation he grabbed the spoon from the man and started devouring whatever was in his plate. The other two occupants of the table were staring at him in disbelief and horror. Sure Break was making sweets disappearing quickly, but not like that. No. This was something that was touching the area of horror for them. Soon the plate was empty and Cheshire looked up at them, only to mewl curiously at their expressions. If he didn't know better he would say they were afraid of him.

"Is there something wrong, nyah?

Break was the first to surpass the shock and he smiled at the cat.

"No Cheshire. Everything is fine. Say, do you want some more cake?"

Cheshire was ready to answer, but them a big purple butterfly landed on his nose. He looked at the beautiful insect with wide eyes and he tried to catch it with his hand but it flew away toward the garden. After a while looking at where it disappeared in the distance, Cheshire looked at Break who was smiling at his antics.

"What was that, nyah?"

"That, Cheshire, was a butterfly. Butterflies are insects with colorful wings that love flowers."

"Oh..." Cheshire said with his eye wide. "Can I catch them?" he asked hopefully.

Break took a moment to study the boy and then he chuckled.

"I guess that yes if you are careful enough not to scare them again."

"Don't worry Cheshire. Break will take you to hunt down butterflies one day." Sharon commented.

Cheshire looked at the man with a new glowing in his eye and, even if Break had wanted to refuse, he couldn't and instead he nodded smiling. In this reaction the cat teleported in his hug and purred happily, mewling how happy he was that Break will play with him and the butterflies making Break blush and look at a grinning Sharon.

"It looks like you're having fun without me."

Everyone turned to the new female voice that came from the entrance of the balcony. There was standing a young girl with curly caramel colored hair floating in the light breeze and bright big pink eyes. She was dressed with a white dress that reached a little higher than her knees and had black lace in the end, resembling a corset at the upper part. The girl's neck was decorated with a black choker with a white ribbon on it. A gentle smile that looked like Sharon's was making her face glow with innocence and cuteness.

"So, am I welcome in your company?"

Sharon smiled happily at her and motioned to the chair next to her.

"Of course you are, dear. You are always welcome here since it's your house too."

The girl quickly walked towards the table and took her place among the others. Her eyes immediately fell to the boy on Break's lap that was looking at her carefully, as if trying to figure out if she was dangerous or not.

"Say Break, who is that cute little thing you so protectively hold in your arms? A new affair maybe?"

The man's reaction was to blush and glare at the girl as if daring her to continue. The girl didn't even flinch.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me I'll ask him." She then stretched her arm to the boy and smiled reassuringly. "I'm Charline Rainsworth, first cousin of Lady Sharon. Who are you?"

Cheshire looked at the hand and then back at the smiling face of the girl. After a while, he decided to reach with his own hand and touch it. That seemed to make the girl even happier.

"My name is Cheshire." he said and hide his face in Break's neck; something that caused the two girls to grin and look at each other mischievously. This is when Charline seemed to realize something.

"Wait...When you say Cheshire you mean THE Cheshire?"

She looked at Sharon and then at Break for the answer and she only got a nod.

"Lady Charline, I'll have to inform you later on the new developments later. A lot happen in your absence this time." Break answered finally.

"Oh. Did something bad happen?"

Sharon and Break shared a look before Sharon continued.

"It's complicated and not everything is good. What I can tell you now is that we have a new member in the family and Break seems pretty interested in said member."

"Really, dear? Thank you for telling me because I failed to notice his concerned and loving looks and the fact he actually leave that person to touch him in such a...close and intimate way."

"Yes, Break hides it really well, doesn't he?"

"I can guess how long it took you to realize."

"It was a minute if I recall correctly."

"That was a long time. Break, I must say you hide your emotions really well."

Break glared at the two girls in front of him while petting Cheshire's messy hair in a desperate attempt to calm down.

"Can you be kind enough to tell me why you're doing this to me now?" he said motioning to the purring mess in his lap.

"I guess it's because it's fun. Teasing the teaser I mean." Charline said. "After all you are the one that taught me everything I know and was taking care of Sharon since she was a small girl. It's only natural to get this little characteristic of torturing everyone in our reach from you."

"Touché."

At that moment a loud noise from inside the mansion got their attention and they all turned to the door leading inside the house. There, in the shadows of the curtains was standing a figured dressed in a long red cloak that was covering everything except the sadistic smile on the figures face and the silver strand of hair with the attached hairclip with the chain.

"Hm...It seems like the play here will be quick considering how small the opening was." a female teasing voice came from the cloaked figure.

At the sound of the voice Break growled.

"You! What do you want here, puppet?"

The figure's smile dropped a little but didn't disappear.

"What I want Hatter, is something you have. The boy in your arms, to be more specific."

Cheshire hissed at the figure making it laugh.

"Cheshire is not going with you! Cheshire doesn't like you! You remind Cheshire of that person that hurt Cheshire!"

The boy clang into Break more, making him understand he wanted him to protect him and Break was more than willing to do so. He carefully stood up and placed Cheshire into the chair he was sitting.

"Stay there, Cheshire. I'll be back soon. Now I have to send this woman away."

He then walked towards the figure that with a jump moved to the other end of the balcony and close to Cheshire.

"Here kitty kitty." she said at him.

"No! Cheshire, come here!" Charline screamed to the Cheshire and he immediately teleported beside her. "You are not taking any member of this Dukedom. That means you don't take Cheshire too."

"I want to see that. Now, shall we have a special puppet show performance from Duldum?"

As she said that, a chain that resembled a woman tied like a marionette with eyes covered appeared behind her and she made an attack toward the girl and the boy, but Break went in front of them to shield them and ended up be the one receiving the attack. Soon Duldum's strings were all over his body taking full control of it.

"Hm...That's not exactly the scenario I written but it will work too."

Then she used her chain and forced Break to take out his sword and start to slowly drive it toward himself.

"N-no..." Break whispered as he strangled to stop his blade from stabbing him. The looks on Sharon's, Charline's and Cheshire's faces were giving him enough strength to slow it down but his weakness due to the illness was making it almost impossible to hope for something else. Soon the cold steel was piercing his skin making him clench his teeth tightly and his clothes covered with blood.

"No! I won't let you kill Break!"

Everyone turned to look at Charline and the expressions on their faces varied from pure shock to hurt and betrayal.

"What do you think you're doing there, girl?" the cloaked woman asked.

The girl slowly removed her lips from Cheshire's and looked at the woman grinning.

"I think this is obvious. I'm making a contract."

As if in cue Cheshire felt all his hidden strength from deep within him coming forward and he let a growl while he moved to stand next to his new contractor.

"Are you ready Chesh?" she asked.

"Cheshire is always ready when you ask for his help. And Cheshire wants to protect the Hatter. No matter what their past is Cheshire is now friends with Hatter."

With those words he disappeared and reappeared behind the shocked cloaked figure, effectively catching her off guard and bringing his claws down her back, causing the cloak to tear to shreds and inflicting some deep wounds in the pale skin underneath. The woman screamed loudly in pain; a pain strong enough to make Duldum lose control over Break who broke free immediately and run to stop Cheshire from using more of his powers and end up hurting Charline. His Mad Hatter did the trick as, upon seeing him, Cheshire seemed to come back to his senses and notice his contractor was at her knees clenching her chest tightly and Sharon over her trying to confront her, something that gave enough time to the mysterious figure to run away. Without wasting any moment Cheshire run to where the two girls were and mewled guilty. He knew that the reason why she was suffering was the fact he lost control of his powers.

"Cheshire, it's alright. It's not your fault."

"No, nyah. It's Cheshire's fault. Cheshire didn't control his powers and now Charline is hurt." he dropped his head.

Charline made a move to pet his head but the pain was making it impossible.

"I guess I'll have to do it after all." Break said and he searched at his pockets. Then he brought out a small silver earring with the shape of a cat's head hanging from the small chain."I was meant to give it to you at your birthday, but I have no choice but to give it to you now. I'll just use Mad Hatter's power and turn it into a seal that will limit Cheshire's powers for as long as you wear it."

As he explained all these a purple glow engulfed the earring for a few moments and then slowly vanished.

"Here, my Lady." he said offering the jewel to Charline.

Charline took it in her hands and then hang it on her ear. Immediately she felt the pain die off and he breath return to normal. Cheshire also looked happy and less stressed, like he was earlier this morning.

"Thank you, Break." the girl smiled happily and stood up with a little help from Sharon.

"It was nothing, my Lady." he smiled back and turned to Cheshire. "And you, kitty. I have a feeling you remembered me at last."

Cheshire blushed a little and looked at the floor.

"Cheshire remembered the Hatter and their past and Cheshire also remembered...Cheshire remembered..."

"Our fight?"

"T-that too...But Cheshire also remembered more. Cheshire remembered things he was thinking when he was alone."

"Hm...Well, Cheshire, come with me for a moment so we can leave the two Ladies to talk to each other, I'm sure they'll have a lot to say and I want to give you something."

Cheshire nodded and followed after him, leaving the two giggling and smirking girls alone.

**Oh yesh I'm done! So pals, what do you think of my new baby? Interesting huh? I had a big surprise entrance, Charline. Yes I know she's an OC, but I just couldn't but add her in the plot. You don't mind now do you?**

**Also, I want to say that I have no idea if the whole sealing thing Break did is able to happen, but it was fitting perfectly in that plot.**

**Now, I have to really, really ask you to please review with opinions and ideas, whatever you want I accept, so I can continue this story and get it to the next level. I don't even know what the next level is so better not ask.**

**Anyway, I guess I have to go calm my brain down because it is about to explode from work overdose. See ya next time, sweeties.**


End file.
